The present invention relates to supporting frameworks. In an embodiment of the invention, a supporting framework has at least one roller which is carried by a carrying frame. The axis of the roller is located along the horizontal direction in the use position, and projects, by way of axial extensions, out of the ends of the roller. The axial extensions project through bearing openings in vertically extending bearing limbs of the carrying frame. The lugs can prevent a workpiece from moving past the ends of the roller when the lugs are in the active positions. The supporting frameworks of the present invention can also be described as roller stands.
Supporting frameworks have long been known from the prior art. Such a supporting framework is described, for example, in German patent document number DE-A1 1 055 925. In that document, it is provided that the substructure of the supporting framework has a pair of legs. This pair of legs has, on the floor side, an extension arm in the form of a crossmember, which has feet at the ends. A height-adjustable tube, which carries a supporting head at the end, may project out of one of the legs. This supporting head carries a roller, the axis of which is located along the horizontal, so that a workpiece may be positioned on the vertex of the roller, for support of the workpiece.